This invention relates generally to operators which automatically control the opening and closing of swing-doors. More particularly, the present invention relates to operators which may be mounted in close proximity to the door frame and mechanically connected to a swing-door for electrical actuation to thereby control the operation of the door.
Numerous operator systems have been advanced for automatically controlling the opening and the closing of swing-doors. While many of such conventional door operators have proved satisfactory for a wide range of applications, in general, the principal limitations of conventional swing-door operators are relatively high manufacturing costs, energy inefficiency, lack of reliability over extended periods of usage and relatively demanding maintenance requirements. Accordingly, it is a principal aim of the present invention to provide a new and improved swing-door operator system which overcomes the noted disadvantages of conventional swing-door operator systems.